Kingdom Hearts 3: Endgame
by Kutlessrocker
Summary: While Sora and Riku were in the Realm of Sleep, Kairi trained hard with her Keyblade to become powerful enough to assist them in the fight against Master Xehanort.  1-year anniversary story and my 20th fanfiction posted.  SoKai and RiKai throughout.
1. Endgame

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I have a surprise for all of you. This story is both my 1-year anniversary fanfiction and my 20th story. I conceived this idea a few days ago and it was too exciting to let slip away. This also has the distinction of being my first story to have a general outline of what will happen. Until now, none of my stories have been really planned out more than a few chapters ahead besides a general idea of how I want it to go. With this, I have all the story planned, 21 chapters planned, and there will be less writer's block. I'm going to try to have each chapter be around 10 pages long (using Microsoft Word with 12 font). PoV will mostly be Kairi, but will switch to Sora and Riku at certain points.

As the title suggests, this is a Kingdom Hearts 3 fanfiction. I know there are a lot of these hovering around the site, but I thought I'd take a crack at it too lol. And this is, in no way, intended to represent my actual theories of what the game will be like. I've pretty much come to terms that my Hearts series contradicts the canon now, thanks to the most recent Dream Drop Distance trailer. You could say that it is an alternate timeline series now. I'm actually quite relieved, to be honest. I have much more freedom now. But I'll shut up now so you all can enjoy the story...

* * *

><p>"Keep it up, Kairi," John said as I dodged his attacks, occasionally blocking with my Keyblade. "You're doing great! Just a little longer! Concentrate!" He was a fast opponent, but I'd grown to be just as fast during the time Sora and Riku were in the Realm of Sleep. Since they would be Masters when and if they came back, I thought I would train so I would be of help to them this time. I was sick of being the "damsel in distress." I wanted to step out and actually do something! I was so happy when John agreed to teach me how to fight.<p>

The sand shifted beneath my feet as I tried to find a solid stance. I dashed forward to John and he intercepted my Keyblade with his two energy swords. He could see I was wearing down. I was covered in sweat and sand. My white tank top was torn around the hem and I had broken my flip-flops earlier that day. There were two cuts on my right thigh where John got a lucky strike and my lip was bleeding from charging face-first into the wooden wall behind me. He said I could retreat any time and he'd know I was done for the day. The door to the shack behind me was so inviting, but I fought the urge to flee. I would fight until sundown if I had to. I needed to become stronger! I would catch up to Sora and Riku even if it killed me.

John slashed at me and barely missed my cheek. I countered with a kick to his stomach, causing him to lose his balance. I tried to follow up with a slash from Destiny's Embrace, but he teleported out of the way. My Keyblade buried itself in the sand and I didn't have time to pull it out before he was on me again. I left it lying there, buried halfway up the shaft, and concentrated on using the magic he taught me. "Firaga," I shouted. It sent a Fission Firaga toward him. He avoided the initial impact, but the subsequent explosion singed his Organization Coat. I took the moment to cast Cura on my minor wounds and got back to work. I cast Waterga and Thundara at him. I didn't make the spell powerful enough to kill him, but he was certainly stunned for the moment. I called my Keyblade back into my hands and held it to his throat while he was on the ground. "I win," I said with a smile on my face. John started to laugh. "What is it?" I tilted my head to the side, showing my confusion.

"So you think," he said as he disappeared.

"Crap, a clone!" I shouted just before I felt his blade at _my_ throat.

"And if this were a real fight, you'd be dead," he said. John released me and I fell to the sand. "You did well, Kairi. Not many people can keep up with me as long as you did."

"How long had we been fighting?" I asked. I met him early that morning, that was our fifth fight of the day, and the sun was already starting to set.

"Oh, about 4 hours that time," he said. "You're improving faster every time we fight and your stamina is impressive. You'll be a Keyblade Master in no time."

"I really can't thank you enough for agreeing to train me," I said. "But thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said. "It's the least I can do for you. You were so kind to me the first day we met." The first time we met, John had washed up on the beach shortly after he became a Nobody. That was around the time Sora and Riku exterminated most of Organization XIII at Castle Oblivion. I was waiting for them, visiting the beach of the main island and looking at this one every day. I forgot Sora's name because of my Nobody, Namine, but she could never erase him from my heart. I loved him, and not even the other half of my heart could change that.

But on the other hand, I loved Riku as well. I was in such a mess. I couldn't separate my feelings for Sora and my feelings for Riku, and it was tearing me apart from the inside! Both had been so good to me, sacrificed so much trying to rescue me. I was eternally grateful for them. They were truly my best friends.

"Kairi," John said, snapping me out of my daze. "I was supposed to tell you something this morning, but it slipped my mind. Sora and Riku have emerged from the Realm of Sleep. They are recovering at Yen Sid's tower in Twilight Town and will be here tomorrow. This is coming from King Mickey himself."

I was overjoyed. I hadn't seen them in four months! For all that time, I didn't even have a way of knowing if they were alive or dead. John did a good job of distracting me during the day, but every night I would try to sleep, but couldn't because of the worry in my heart. The fear nearly suffocated me whenever I would lay down in my bed. I couldn't stand the thought of me being home, in complete safety, while Sora and Riku were in some unknown, maybe hostile land.

I wondered if they'd even be able to recognize me. During that time, I had cut my hair similar to the way I had it when I was fourteen, but a bit longer. I started wearing a little more makeup, but nothing really noticeable. If Sora and I thought it was shocking when Riku decided to cut his hair, then Sora and Riku would be really shocked to see that I had cut mine.

"I can't believe they're finally coming home!" I said. I hugged John tightly and cried into his long, black hair. It smelled like sweat and was really hot, but I didn't care. I'd never felt so much happiness in my life!

"Yeah, I know," he said. "And this was supposed to be a surprise, but Merlin wants to throw you three a small party. You know, because all three of you missed each other's last birthdays." My sixteenth birthday had been two weeks ago, Sora's was two days after mine, and Riku's seventeenth birthday was a few days after they left. "You could also think of it as a sending-off party because, after this, you three will definitely need to go after Xehanort. He needs to be stopped quickly if we have any chance of ending this."

"Don't worry, Sora, Riku, and I will handle him," I said. "And we won't be alone. We have you and everyone back at Radiant Garden, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Well, not me. I've got other, equally as important things to do. There are three people I need to search for. I know where two of them are, but the other will be tricky. And the one who I know where he is, he'll be hard to retrieve."

"Why?" I asked. "Who are these people?"

"Their names are Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow when we meet Sora and Riku," John said. "Now, go home and get some rest, Kai. You've got a long few weeks ahead of you and you'll need all the rest you can get."

"Ok," I said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," he said. "We meet them here on the beach tomorrow. Cid is bringing them in his ship and then the four of us go together to Radiant Garden. If you need me, you know the number to Tidus' house, right?" He had been staying with our friend Tidus throughout my training.

"Yeah," I said. "Well, bye John." I turned around to walk to my boat and go home for the day. As I rowed across the ocean, I thought of seeing Sora and Riku again. I had so many questions to ask them. I wanted to know what happened in the Realm of Sleep, what new people they met, and what different worlds they saw. I envied them of their experience, but at the same time I knew I would have never survived. Master Yen Sid made it out to be a harsh realm that could take you in an instant. The very condition of their passing the Mark of Mastery exam was to make it out of the Realm of Sleep alive!

I finally made it to the dock and tied up my boat. I took one last look at the sunset on the horizon. It was such a beautiful mix of orange, pink, red, and yellow. The ocean sparkled with the last bit of light until the Sun finally passed from the line of sight and night fell. As I turned around to walk back home, I realized how tired I was. My legs felt like lead weights and I knew I'd fall asleep the minute I touched my sheets. I pressed on through my fatigue, following the road back to my home. It was a moderately large home considering my adoptive father had been mayor of Destiny Islands for longer than I've been alive. But it didn't matter if I lived in a seaside shack. My household was so full of love and Light that it didn't matter to me. Mom and dad treated me like I was their own daughter. I couldn't have asked for a better family.

I unlocked the front door and was greeted by a note taped to the screen door. "_There is a plate for you in the microwave. I made fried chicken with baked potatoes and corn. By the time you get home, your father and I will probably already be at the town council meeting. Love you, Kairi._" I took the note and walked inside, already smelling the chicken and potato. I walked to the kitchen, found that it was still warm, and dug into it. Before I even knew it, the food was gone and I was completely full. I debated taking a shower, but was just too tired and went straight to my room, changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed.

I dreamed the same thing I had dreamed every night since Sora and Riku left. I see them falling from the sky like they had after the battle with Xemnas. I stand there on the beach and watch them fall to the ocean, but they don't swim back to the island like they did before. Instead, they start to sink. I dive into the water after them, but they already have gone too far for me to retrieve them. I try to swim back to the surface, but something grabs me by my ankle and drags me into the depths along with them. I fight and struggle, but it's no use. Just before I can see what has me, I can no longer hold my breath. I inhale the salt water around me and could swear it was real. I had almost drowned in the past when I was a kid. I knew what it felt like, and the dream felt very real. The burning sensation of the water as it filled my lungs made me wake with a start.

When I woke from the dream, I grabbed my throat and took deep breaths. I was sweating and felt even more tired than I was when I went to bed. "Kairi, are you alright in there?" mom called from behind the door. "I was just walking by and heard you gasp. Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in," I said. I scooted up and let mom sit on the bed next to me.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" she asked. I looked into her deep, blue eyes in the dim light that was coming through the hallway. She wrapped her arms around me, the same arms that had comforted me since I was five. "You can tell me anything."

"It's just that same dream," I said. That wasn't the first time mom came to check on me when I woke from that nightmare. "It's so…real. I mean, when I have that dream, I feel like I'm really dying. It's scary!"

"Don't worry, Kairi. It's just a dream. And I'm sure it will go away when Sora and Riku come back," she said.

"They're coming home tomorrow," I said.

"Really? That's so wonderful," she said as she hugged me tighter. "I can't wait to see those boys again. Now, I promise this will be the last time I ask this. But, when are you going to date one of them? I can tell you're crazy about them."

We were at a stalemate with this. Mom and dad knew very well how I felt about Sora and Riku. I loved both in such vastly different ways, but at the same time, I loved them the same. I didn't want to choose between them, so I never made a move for either. I wanted so badly to be more than friends, but I knew I could only be with one and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. What Sora, Riku, and I had…was something irreplaceable. It was something that not everyone gets to have. I had a physical need to have them in my life. I knew I would literally die if they weren't there, if something bad happened to one or both of them. And frankly, I didn't want to live if it meant living without them.

"Mom, I don't think a relationship is the best idea at this point in my life," I said. I pulled away from her and stared at my sheets. "I'm a Keyblade wielder, and according to the stories and legends I've been told, we don't generally get to have happy endings or relatively long lives. If I get involved with someone, even if it is Sora or Riku, something could go horribly wrong and one of us would lose the other. I don't want that, so I think it's best that I remain single for now. I'll deal with love and dating if I survive this final battle with Master Xehanort."

Another thing mom was well aware of, the fact that she might never see me again after this was all said and done. I didn't pull any punches when I told mom and dad that I would be fighting Xehanort, that I could possibly die in this fight. But I told them I didn't care as long as I took Master Xehanort down with me. If I were to die, I would make sure it wouldn't be in vain.

"You will come back," she said. "I have faith in you; all of you. You'll bring peace to the Realm of Light again." She kissed my forehead as she stood up. "Now, go back to sleep. And Kairi, I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, mom," I said as I started to lay back down.

"I love you too, Kairi," she said. With that, she closed to door and I was left in complete darkness again.

I pulled the blankets over my body and found the comfortable spot that I'd worn down in my mattress over the years. I gripped my pillow and took a deep breath. Was I prepared to see Sora and Riku again? What would I say? Would I accidentally blurt out "I love you" to one or both of them? I tried to clear my mind, to tell myself that I would save all that for tomorrow. Soon, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night, something I hadn't been blessed with in months.

The alarm clock woke me up at the usual time and I felt more rested than I had since I started my training. I got out of my bed and walked to my bathroom, stopping by my dresser to get underwear. After stripping, I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, washing the sticky mixture of sweat and sand I had accumulated the night before. I washed the sand out of my hair. I even had to take a piece of tissue and clean out the drain because all the sand clogged it up.

After getting out of the shower, I dressed. I wore an outfit similar to my favorite one from when I was fourteen. A white tank top with a black one underneath, a purple skirt with purple shorts underneath, and white slip-on shoes. I put on my necklace with the white tear-drop charm and another necklace. I bought this necklace shortly after Sora and Riku left. It was a chain with a crown charm exactly like the one Sora wore, but next to it, I added a Heartless Emblem that I made to remind me of Riku. I'll admit, it wouldn't be a reassuring symbol to most, but I found comfort with it. It wasn't so much the part of the Heartless, but that Riku risked everything, even allying with them, to try and bring me back. Though I didn't agree with his means, he was only trying to help me. And this emblem was my token of gratitude to him. It even earned some strange looks from Mickey, John, Donald, and Goofy, but I didn't care.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. I put two pieces of bread in the toaster and waited. I didn't want to eat too much because I assumed there would be food at the party Merlin was holding for us. I thought it was so kind of him, giving us this last bit of fun before we were thrown into a bloody battle. The toast popped out and I ate it quickly, drinking the last of my orange juice before saying goodbye to my parents. "Mom, dad, I love you and I'll miss you while I'm gone," I said.

"We'll miss you too," dad said. He reached out to hug me. Mom joined the group hug and we stayed that way for about five minutes. I didn't want to let go. I knew that would probably be the last time I'd see them.

"Please, if I die, move on," I said. "I don't want you two to live in depression. If I never come home, just know that I died thinking of you."

"You're not going to die, Kairi," dad said. "You're a gifted Keyblade wielder, you have a strong heart and will, and you can keep up with John, so you must be quick on your feet. Xehanort won't know what hit him!"

I wished I could be as optimistic as dad, but I didn't want to promise I would come home. That would be something I couldn't possibly keep. Instead, I bit them farewell and headed out the door before I could cry in front of them. "Kairi, don't worry. We can do this!" Namine said in my mind. "With you, me, Sora, Riku, and Roxas, Xehanort will go down easy!"

"Thanks, Namine," I thought. My Nobody was truly my best friend. She, of course, knew me better than anyone. "Where would I be without you?"

"Incomplete, just like last time," she said. "It's funny, I thought I'd be confined inside you, but your heart is like its own dimension. And it's connected to Sora's, so I can visit Roxas any time. Though, I haven't been able to since they left for The Realm of Sleep."

"I feel your pain, Namine," I said. "Say, there's something I always wanted to ask you. Before we split apart in Hollow Bastion, did you have a consciousness?"

"That's a hard one," she said. "I guess I did. But I wasn't independent of you. For the first fourteen years of our lives, I was you. Everything you thought or felt, I experienced it too. There was no separation between our minds, and I still remember everything from before. Now that we are one again, I still feel everything you do, but I'm no longer you. I still have my own existence. But when you die, I'll probably die too. I depend on your body to survive, so we'll die at the same time."

That was a dark thought, but it made sense. "That makes sense," I said. "Now, let's hurry and meet the boys. I want to be there the minute they land!" I started to run toward the docks, hopping into my boat as soon as my feet touched the dock. I untied it and rowed as fast as possible without tipping over. I was excited beyond words to see them again. "Sora, Riku, I'm coming."

I reached the island and tied my boat to the dock. I jumped down to the sand and saw John sitting on the Paopu tree, looking out to the ocean as far as he could see. I ran to the shack, climbed the stairs, and exited to the bridge where I crossed over to the island with the Paopu tree. "Hey John," I said.

"Kairi, you're just in time to see them land," he said. John pointed up to the sky and I looked in that direction. There it was, Sora's Gummi Ship, slowly descending to the beach. They had to land in the water due to the size of the ship. I didn't bother going through the stairs. I jumped from the bridge and ran to the ship. The door opened and made a bridge to the sand.

Sora and Riku stepped out of the ship and I nearly exploded in happiness. They looked just the same as they did before they left. Sora wore a red jumpsuit with a black jacket. He still wore those goofy, oversized yellow shoes and his trademark cheesy grin. Riku looked more collected. He didn't smile until he saw me. It was still strange to see him with short hair, but I didn't care. I was just too happy to think of anything else. "Sora, Riku!" I squealed. I claimed both of them in a hug that nearly broke their necks.

"Kairi," they said simultaneously.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Riku. And good to finally meet you, Sora," John said from behind me. "I'm John, an old friend of Riku and Kairi's." He held his hand out to shake Sora's.

"Old friend, huh?" Sora said as he shook his hand. "It's great to meet you too. So, you've known Riku and Kairi for a while?"

"Yeah, I met Kairi when I appeared here after becoming a Nobody. You were out cold in Namine's Memory Restoration pod while this happened. I met Riku at Hollow Bastion and helped him fight Xemnas. I understand everything went well in the Realm of Sleep?"

"It was difficult, but we made it out alive," Riku said. "Now, we have a sense of how bad things have really become. It's going to take all of us to defeat Xehanort."

"I actually won't be helping you fight him," John said, causing Sora and Riku to give him strange looks. "I'm going after Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Three Keyblade wielders who fought Xehanort a long time ago. They are also three people who are very important to you."

"Why is that?" Sora asked. "I can't remember ever knowing people with those names."

"You and Riku met Terra and Aqua when you were children, a year before Kairi appeared on this world. If it weren't for those three, you wouldn't be able to use Keyblades at all. Terra passed the power to Riku, Aqua passed the power to Kairi, and Ventus gave you your power, Sora. Aqua is also the reason you came to the Destiny Islands, Kairi. She placed a spell on your necklace that carried you here safely."

"So, you'll be finding them while we fight Xehanort," Riku said. "Do you know where they are?"

"That's the thing. I know where Ventus and Aqua are, but not Terra," he said. "I know he's somewhere in the Realm of Darkness, but finding him will be tricky. I promise, though, I will come back with him."

"Good luck, John," Riku said.

"You three too," he said. John opened a corridor of Darkness and prepared to step through. "Just remember, as long as you have each other, you're an unstoppable force. Trust your hearts, don't give up, and all that other cliché advice that you've heard a million times." John smiled and I couldn't help but smile at his attempt to lighten the mood. "We're all counting on you guys."

"But no pressure, right?" Sora said. He put his hands behind his head and grinned.

"No pressure," John said as he disappeared from our sight.

Sora, Riku, and I were left alone on the beach. I looked at both of them and couldn't believe they were actually there. "So…how was the Realm of Sleep? What happened in there?" I asked.

"It was quite a trip," Riku said. "Definitely different from anything I'd ever experienced. And we released so many dormant worlds from that realm."

"Yeah," Sora interjected. "I'm so glad to be out of there!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go home," I said. I grabbed Sora and Riku's hands, laced my fingers with theirs, and we headed back to Sora's house to prepare for our departure.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, how did you like this first chapter? Next chapter will be here shortly. I haven't forgotten about my other fics, but I wanted to get this out before the end of the month considering I started posting stories last March and wanted to celebrate my anniversary. Thank you all for supporting me, and I hope you enjoy.<p> 


	2. Reunion and Separation

Author's Note: Here's the long-overdue second chapter of Endgame. I'm hoping that I can make this my best work out of all I've written. I've got every plot element planned for the future. It's just a matter of filling in the blanks between them. There will be, like I think I've said before, about 21 chapters give or take a few. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Sora, Riku, and I walked down the road to Sora's house, hand in hand. It felt so amazing to have my boys with me again. I missed them so much and was so afraid for them. Training with John made it more bearable, though. I was glad to have someone to keep my mind occupied while they were away. Fighting him relieved my frustration. Still, I was glad for their journey in the Realm of Sleep to be over.<p>

We arrived at Sora's house and knocked on the door. His mother answered and I thought she was going to have a heart attack when she saw Sora. "Oh Sora! You're finally home! I've missed you so much," she cried as she all but tackled him.

"Missed you too, mom," he said awkwardly. I could read all over his face that his mom's outburst embarrassed him, but I couldn't blame her. Like me, she had no way of knowing whether he was alive or dead while he was in the Realm of Sleep with Riku.

"I'm gonna go see my parents for a while," Riku said. "Meet you two at the Gummi Ship on the beach?"

"Ok," I said. Riku turned to go home, and Sora and I followed his mom into the house. We couldn't stay long, but a little time for him to be with his parents was better than nothing.

"Sora, you're back!" his father said as soon as we entered the living room. "It's good to see you safe."

"Good to see you too, dad," he said as he walked over to hug him.

"Hello, Mr. Nomura," I said.

"Hello Kairi," he said. "Please, come in and sit down for a while."

"We can't stay long, dad," Sora said. "We're leaving for Radiant Garden after this to fight Xehanort. I won't be home again for a long time."

"I understand," he said. "But while you're here, let's make the most of it."

We visited with Sora's parents for a few minutes, but we couldn't stay longer than that. Everyone was waiting for us on Radiant Garden and time was not on our side. He said his final goodbyes to his parents and we left for the Gummi Ship. "Was it too hard, seeing them and knowing you might never see them again?" I asked as we walked down the same dirt road we traveled together as kids.

"Nah, I'm alright," Sora said. "As long as I've got you and Riku, I know I can go on."

"This will be the first time in two years that the three of us have been together for an extended period of time," I said. "Things changed so fast and it seems like we've always been separated."

"Not really," he said. "Remember what you said on Traverse Town in the waterway? No matter where I go, you're always with me. And after defeating Xehanort's Heartless, I said I was always with you too. I promised I'd come back to you."

"And you did," I said. "When you and Riku fell from the sky…you'll never know how happy I was. I thought I'd never see you two again."

"Well, now we don't have to be separated again," he said.

"You don't know that, Sora," I said. "Anything could happen. I mean, we never thought any of this would happen in the first place. I mean, before the Heartless attacked the islands, my biggest concern was if we packed enough food for the raft."

"Do you think that would have actually worked, the raft idea?" he asked. I knew what he was doing. He was changing the subject so I wouldn't dwell on the possibility of never seeing each other again if something went horribly wrong.

"I don't know," I said. "If we make it out of this alive, let's try it again. Just you, me, and Riku. Like we originally planned."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile. I loved him so much. But…what kind of love was it exactly?

We made it to his boat and he rowed us to the island. Riku was waiting there for us, leaning against the docks. Sora tied the boat up and we met Riku on the beach. "You didn't stay with your parents very long," I said.

Riku looked up at me. "I didn't want it to be more painful than it had to be," he said. "Mom…wouldn't stop crying and begging me to sit this one out. Dad wouldn't say a word to me."

"Why? Why did he just blow you off like that?" Sora asked.

"You know him," Riku said. "He doesn't handle his emotions very well. If he would have talked to me, then he would have tried to convince me to stay home, but he realizes I have a job to do. It's best this way."

"If you say so," I said.

Sora programmed the coordinates for Radiant Garden in the navigation as soon as we reached the bridge of the ship. It was a whole lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. There were many hallways and rooms. As we made our way to the bridge, I saw the rooms we'd be sleeping in, the training room, showers, and even a full-sized kitchen. I took a seat in one of the many chairs bolted to the walls. Riku sat next to me and Sora joined us once he set the auto-pilot. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I finally spoke up. "This is great, in a bittersweet way," I said.

"How is it bittersweet?" Riku asked.

"I'm happy the three of us are together again, but I just wish the circumstances were different. I wish we weren't flying through space, off to fight a deranged Keyblade Master who wants to kill us in many painful ways."

"I feel the same, Kai," Sora said.

"Yeah, me too," Riku added. "After this, the three of us need to do something big. Even bigger than the raft idea."

"It's a plan," I said, smiling for the first time since I entered the ship.

"Kairi, what's that on your necklace?" Sora asked.

"Oh, this is the first time you noticed? I started wearing this after you two left," I said. "I bought a crown necklace like yours to remind me that you're always with me." I turned to Riku. "And I made this Heartless emblem to remember all you sacrificed trying to bring me back after I lost my heart. I know, a Heartless emblem probably wasn't the best choice, but I'm not the most creative type."

"If it helped you out while we were gone, then I have no problem with that charm," he said. "I'm going to go get some rest in the back. Wake me up if I'm not awake before we reach Radiant Garden."

"Ok," Sora said.

Riku stood up and walked to the back of the ship, leaving us alone. I stared out the window as the stars went by and sighed. "Kairi, is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Oh, no," I said, snapping out of my daze. "I was just thinking…I wonder how many of those stars have worlds orbiting them? I wonder how many of them Xehanort destroyed."

"Most of them have worlds," he said. "And a lot of them were destroyed by Xehanort, but when we beat his Heartless, they were restored. And what wasn't restored when he was defeated, Riku and I set them free from the Realm of Sleep."

That made me feel a little better, but my anger toward Xehanort continued to increase the more I thought about all the horrible things he did. "I wish Xehanort had never been born," I said. It was certainly darker than anything I'd ever said before, but I didn't regret it.

"I don't," Sora said.

I was completely taken by surprise. "Why not? Look at all he's done, all the lives he's ruined, and all the people he killed just for all of this!"

"True, I hate him for all he's done," Sora said. "But there's one thing you're forgetting. He's the reason we met. If he never destroyed Radiant Garden, we would have never met. You would be living there, having a completely different life, while Riku and I would be on the islands. And…as awful as Xehanort is, I can't help but be grateful to him for that. Which is why, I'll show him some mercy when we finally end him as a sort of 'thank you'. I'll make his death quick if I'm the one delivering it."

"I never…thought about it that way," I said. I looked down at the floor. Then, I did something Sora didn't expect. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Kai?" he asked.

"The old man really screwed himself over with this one," I said through my spasms. "He's trying to snuff out our light, but he's the reason the three of us are together in the first place. He's the reason our lights are so strong."

"I guess you're right," he said, joining me in my laughter. "He didn't see this one coming at all."

I laughed until tears came out of my eyes. I calmed myself down and leaned my head on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too, Kai," he said. I wanted so badly to say I loved him, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Even after nearly eleven years of friendship, that was the one thing I couldn't tell him. "Hey Kairi."

"Yes," I asked, looking up at him.

"Come back here with me to the training room," he said. "I want to see how you fight now."

I stood up and stretched. "Ok, but I'm warning you. John taught me some powerful spells," I said.

He grinned and put his hands behind his head. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

I followed him to the training room, which was bigger than I would have thought could exist in the ship. Sora drew Kingdom Key and I drew Destiny's Embrace in a flash of light. I made the first move, charging toward Sora's guard. Our Keyblades clashed in a shower of sparks. Sora looked so different while he was fighting. His normal, cheery self was replaced with the battle-hardened war hero he had become over the years. I wondered how many times this face was someone or something's last sight before they met their merciless end at his hands. I knew he was responsible for the deaths of most of the Organization members and millions of Heartless. Sora was now a far cry from the normal boy I grew up with.

I pushed his Keyblade back and kicked his chest lightly. He staggered and I took off to the back wall. I ran up the wall and did a backflip halfway up. As I turned mid-air, I slammed my Keyblade on the floor, creating a shockwave of magic that hit Sora again and I found my opening. After landing, I dashed to Sora and swung my Keyblade at him. He managed to regain his balance and parried it. I lost focus and fell do the ground. Sora started to teleport around the room, jumping on the walls and finally spinning around as he flew toward me. "Stop," I shouted just before he could hit me. I sidestepped him and tried to counter-attack, but the spell wore off before I could make contact. He landed on his hands and knees. Then, something changed in him. While he was down, Darkness started to cover his skin. His hair took on a black hue and his clothes changed black too. He turned around and his eyes were yellow. His hands had turned into claws and his expression reminded me of an insane person. "Sora…what's wrong with you?" I backed up to the wall and dropped my Keyblade. "Sora, I give up. You win. Sora?" He lunged at me and I got out of the way just in time before he could cut me to pieces with his claws. They ripped clean through the wall, making a horrible noise as they tore through the steel like it was butter. "Sora, please, stop! Can't you hear me? It's me, Kairi, your best friend! Please, don't do this!"

My pleas fell on deaf ears, though. Something happened to him, and Sora was long gone. Whatever this thing was…Sora now took a backseat to its will. He leaped toward me and kicked me hard in my stomach. The blow knocked the breath from my lungs and I went flying into the back wall. I tried to catch my breath as he inched closer to me. I just knew I was going to die, but that's not what hurt me. The fact that it was Sora broke my heart. "Sora, why are you doing this to me?" I cried. Tears streamed down my face. I was more hurt than scared. "Please, it's Kairi. Sora, I love you."

He was on top of me now. I barely saw the horrible figure through my tears, but I knew his claw was over my heart. I closed my eyes and said my final goodbyes to life. He was about to end my life when he stopped. I opened my eyes to see what stopped him and Riku had him in some force field. "Kairi, get out of here!" he said. "I can handle this. I've done it before."

"Riku, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Just go, I'll tell you after I've sedated him," he said. I got up and ran down the hall to my room. I jumped to the top bunk of my bed buried my head in the pillow. I just laid there, crying and asking why Sora tried to kill me. Everything had been fine a few minutes before. Sora and I finally got to be alone for once in two, whole years. Before today, the last time we were alone was in the waterway at Traverse Town when I gave him my good luck charm.

I was almost asleep when I heard the door slide open. I looked up from my pillow to see Riku. I scooted over and he climbed up to sit next to me. "Sora's asleep. I gave him some heavy sedatives," Riku said.

"What happened to him?" I asked. "Why did he want to kill me?"

"He didn't want to," Riku said. "Do you remember when he turned himself into a Heartless to save you?" I nodded. "Well, even after you restored him, some of that Darkness lingered in his heart. Those clothes he is wearing have unique powers. They draw out power from the wearer's heart and this hearts around him. He could absorb Donald and Goofy's power to gain new abilities in the form of Drive Forms. He would transform depending on who he absorbed. He would gain strength and speed at the cost of magic from Goofy, a magic boost at the cost of strength from Donald, and an all-around boost from both at the same time. And by harmonizing with Roxas, he could access his full power. Well, as a side-effect, the lingering Heartless inside him can manifest itself through them at random times if he doesn't keep in touch with Roxas enough. He hasn't used the Form with Roxas since we fought Xemnas."

"So, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time?" I asked. That made me feel a little better, but I was still hurt that something inside Sora could make him try to kill me. I hurt for him more than myself.

"Pretty much, Kai," he said. "He can't help it, and I don't think there's a way to cure him unless he either stops using those Drive Form clothes or keeps in constant unison with Roxas."

"Then why doesn't Roxas help him?" I asked. As Sora's Nobody, I would have liked to think Roxas would do anything to help his original persona.

"They're both too stubborn," he said. "Sora doesn't want to deprive Roxas of his freedom for even a short time and Roxas wouldn't give it up if Sora wanted to take it."

"I see," I said. "Maybe he should stop wearing the Drive clothes then. I mean, if it has this kind of effect on him…"

"His Heartless will still come out without them," Riku said. "I'm afraid Sora's going to be like this for the rest of his life. Though, he is getting better at suppressing it for extended periods of time. Maybe one day, he can conquer it completely."

"I hope so," I said. I looked down at my bed and sighed. "Hey, Riku, I'm going to take a nap while I wait until we get to Radiant Garden. Wake me if I'm still asleep when we get there."

"Ok," he said. He climbed down off my bed. "See you later."

"Later," I said as I collapsed back down on my bed. 'Poor Sora,' I thought. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to harbor something like that inside me. He literally battled his demons every day. I tried to clear my mind as I drifted into a deep oblivion.

When I woke back up, Riku was at my door. "Kairi, we're here," he said. "Get ready to land." I jumped down from the bunk and changed my clothes really fast. I left on the necklaces, but exchanged my tank tops for a normal, white t-shirt and my skirt for dark jeans. After dressing, I met Sora and Riku at the bridge and looked out the window at my former homeworld. It was even beautiful from space, though I never thought of it as my home. All my friends back on the Islands welcomed me like I'd been born there. I never felt like an alien around any of them.

"This is my first time being here since…you know," I said. I couldn't bring myself to talk about Riku's possession in front of him. I knew it brought up too many painful memories. It did for all three of us, really.

"It looks completely different," Sora said. "Leon and everyone have been fixing it up over the years. Now, it looks almost like it did when you were a kid."

Not that I remembered what it looked like. It could have been a circus for all I knew. I couldn't recall a thing except that library in the castle where Grandma would tell me the story of Light and Darkness. Though, from what John said, I knew what to expect: busy streets, crowds of people, and beautiful architecture with cobblestone streets and quaint homes.

We landed in the castle's hangar and Riku went ahead of me and Sora. "Look, Kai, I'm sorry about earlier," he said. "Please don't be mad at me. I couldn't contain my Heartless."

"Don't worry, Sora," I said. I looked into his eyes and stood on my tip-toes to make eye contact. "I don't hold it against you. You couldn't help yourself. I understand. Riku told me everything." I didn't add that I felt it was partially my fault because it would send Sora into a never-ending bout of trying to convince me I was wrong.

Sora and I left the ship behind Riku and continued to where Leon and the others waited. All the memories of this place began to surface as we walked through the familiar halls. I hadn't paid all my attention to them, but I recognized some of the rooms from when Donald, Goofy, and I were running for our lives from Xehanort and the Heartless.

After taking many lifts down and up and down again, we finally exited the horrible, yet beautiful castle and walked down the streets to Merlin's house. It looked like any other house in the neighborhood, but I could feel the magic radiating from it. If we weren't on such a time-crunch, I would have wanted to ask Merlin to teach me more magic. I decided that if I survived the battle with Xehanort, I'd take more lessons in magic.

We entered the house to find many spell books lying around and Cid at the computer. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, and a man I didn't recognize were standing around a table. The man had spikey black hair. Half his face was hidden by a red scarf that trailed into a burned, red cape. I could see his eyes, which were red and his skin was pale. His appearance was unsettling to say the least. There was a triple-barreled pistol in a holster at his right hip and his left arm was a golden claw. "Glad you could make it," Leon said as he noticed us. "You're just in time to go over the plans for the first strike."

The black-haired man spoke up and his voice chilled me to the bone. "So, these are the Keyblade Masters you told me about," he said. He came closer to us. "Vincent Valentine, and no, I'm not a vampire. A lot of people make that mistake."

"I'm Kairi," I said. Sora and Riku also introduced themselves.

"Keyblade wielders, they get younger each generation," he said. He walked back over to the table next to Cloud. I wondered what he meant by "each generation." He didn't look that much older than Leon.

"Now that the introductions are over, let's get started," Cid said. "King Mickey contacted us earlier today and said he's on his way. He also had some information. Sources of his said Xehanort was either on The World That Never Was or Keyblade Graveyard. It stands to reason, given his history with those worlds, that he'd make camp there."

"So, you all want us to search those worlds," Riku said. "Maybe we should split up into two teams and check at the same time."

"Mickey said he'd go with ya'll," Cid said. "So two teams of two searching those worlds should be enough for you to handle."

"Kairi, you and Riku check out the Keyblade Graveyard and Mickey and Sora will go to The World That Never Was," Leon said. "Is that arrangement alright with the three of you?"

Sora nodded. "Anything to stop Xehanort," he said. I could tell he really didn't want to separate from me and Riku, but he was willing to do whatever it took to bring this awful conflict to a close.

"Then it's settled," Mickey said from behind us as he opened the door. "We'll leave tomorrow morning." We all turned around to see the galaxy's smallest king walk into the room. As tiny and adorable as he was, Mickey was the most powerful being in the room. Possibly the whole world. "Now, let's have some cake." He knew exactly how to lighten the mood. Minnie, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy trailed in behind him and we started on the party. Merlin was late, but he joined in the fun soon after it started. Riku and Sora got into a cake fight and, for the first time in years, I felt like a normal girl again.

When the party was over, almost everyone cleared out. Only Cid and Yuffie remained with me, Sora, Riku, and Merlin. The rest had all gone home for the night and I wondered when we would go to the hotel room Scrooge McDuck generously donated to us. "It was good seeing you all again," Yuffie said. She hugged all three of us and headed out the door. "See you all in the morning." As the door closed behind her, I could see the black-haired ninja disappear in a puff of smoke.

"You kids should get some sleep," Cid said, not taking his eyes off the computer as he programmed something.

"What are you working on?" I asked. "You could use some sleep yourself."

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm going to pull an all-nighter and work on this upgrade for your ships' computers and install them." He never stopped typing as he spoke.

"Anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine," he said. "Just go on and go to sleep."

Sora, Riku, and I left the house and walked the short way to the hotel. Scrooge gave us our keys and we went to the room. We were going to share a room, which was no problem. Since we'd been friends for our whole lives, we thought nothing of sharing a room. Sora and I claimed the beds while Riku took the couch. "I'm going to take a shower," Sora said, leaving me and Riku alone.

"It sure has been a long time since we've been alone like this," Riku said. "I've missed you, Kai."

"I've missed you too, Riku," I said. I walked to the couch and sat next to him. "Do you think we can do it? I mean, if we find Xehanort, do you think we can hold him off long enough for Sora and Mickey to get to the Keyblade Graveyard?"

"I'm sure," he said. "You've become a powerful Keyblade wielder. If you'd been a normal person, Sora would have killed you on the ship."

"Thanks, Riku," I said. I looked at the clock. It was already 11PM and we had a long journey ahead of us. "I'm going to go on to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said. "I won't keep you awake, will I?"

"Not at all," I said. He wouldn't be what kept me awake. Images of Xehanort would be the thing that caused me to lose sleep, but I didn't tell Riku that. I just walked back to my bed and buried myself under the covers. Before I knew it, I could hear Riku snoring and I heard Sora walk in the door. Sora must have assumed I was asleep, so he didn't bother me. I just laid there, trying to find rest. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'll try not to take so long getting that next chapter out. Anyway, thank you to all who read, review, and fave this story. Until next time, friends...<p> 


	3. Some Semblance of Normal

Author's Note: Shorter chapter than usual and a really long delay. Sorry, but I've had the worst bout of writer's block ever and I've also been on vacation for about a week of this. Which is why the May chapter didn't come. I'll try to do another one this month to get back on track with my 1 chapter a month pattern. Anyway, enjoy lol

* * *

><p>I woke up that next morning to the sound of Sora snoring in the bed next to mine. I turned around and looked at him. I smiled as I saw how sweet he looked, the way his nose twitched, the true form of that spikey hair when he didn't have gel in it. It fell down to his shoulders, a lot longer than I thought it was. The sun shined through the window onto his face. The more I stared at Sora, the more I realized exactly how much I loved him. 'Why can't I just say it?' I thought. 'Sora, I love you.' It was so easy to say when I thought I was going to die the day before. He knew me better than anyone else, maybe even a little more than Riku, so maybe he knew how I was feeling? Then again, Sora was as clueless about this kind of thing as a child. His innocence reminded me of how I was before all of this. Even being a Princess of Heart with a heart of Pure Light, I still felt myself grow…not colder, but I grew up a lot faster than I wanted to. Sora still seemed like a normal sixteen-year-old boy, but Riku and I really felt the effects of all of this. Maybe it was because Sora always had Donald and Goofy with him to keep him upbeat, whereas Riku and I were both alone for most of this ordeal. That's not to say I was completely alone recently. I had John, Donald, Mickey, Goofy, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, but I didn't have my two best friends I cared about most, Sora and Riku.<p>

I stood up from the bed and silently slipped into the bathroom. I took a routine shower, nothing special about it really. After dressing, I saw Riku was awake on the couch, reading some book, and Sora was gone. "Hey, where did Sora go?" I asked.

Riku turned his head from the text to look at me. "He stepped out for a while to take a morning jog through town. Come over and sit down," he said. I walked to the couch and sat next to him. "Kairi, I know…about everything. About how you feel."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was taken by surprise at the comment, for sure. What did he know?

"I know how you feel about Sora," he said. "On the ship, when he was going berserk, I heard you say that you loved him."

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. I closed my eyes and turned to face him directly before opening my eyes and meeting his gaze. He had such an understanding look in those green eyes. "Riku…I just don't know…I," I said.

"If you truly feel that way, you need to let him know," Riku said. I could hear in his voice that it hurt for him to say that. "Sora…he loves you too. I can see it in his eyes and the way he spoke of you on the trip back to the islands. If you love him, tell him when he is able to remember, not just when you're about to die."

"Riku, it's not that easy," I said. "Half the time, I honestly don't know how I feel. Sometimes I feel like I want to be with Sora, but other times…I want…"

"Me?" he said, reading my emotions as if they were an open book.

"I know it's horrible," I said. "I want to be with both of you, but I know that if I ever made a move, I'd have to choose between you. And no matter which of you I chose, one of you would end up hurt! I can't do that to you guys! I love you too much to ever hurt you."

"But is that being fair to yourself, Kairi? You need to consider your feelings too," he said. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Kairi, you're not horrible. And if you and Sora get together, you can rest assured that I'll be fine. Kairi, I do love you, but…Sora loves you more than I could ever hope to."

"I know you do, Riku," I said. "You wouldn't have sacrificed so much for me if you didn't love me. But I still know you'd be hurt if I chose Sora over you."

"So what?" he said. "Pain comes and goes."

"But it's not fair," I protested. "Riku, you don't deserve any more pain! You're my best friend and I could never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"Life isn't fair, Kairi," he said. He hugged me tightly. "Follow your heart. Where is it telling you to go?"

"To Sora," I said. I knew Riku's world was shattered the minute I said those two words.

"I know," he said. "It was his name you said on the ship, not mine."

"Riku," I said, almost crying, but holding it in as best as I could.

"Sora will be back any minute. Tell him how you feel today, Kairi," he said. "This will be the last time you get to see Sora before we leave for the Keyblade Graveyard and he goes to The World That Never Was with King Mickey."

"I will," I said. I wiped a stray tear from my eye before Riku could notice and I pulled away from him. I looked at his face. His emotions were written all over it. I had just hurt him, and I felt so awful for it. But…I still knew I did the right thing. At least, I hoped I did the right thing. Yes, this was right.

"Well, if you're finished with the bathroom, I'm going to take a shower," he said.

"Ok," I said.

"If Sora comes back, don't forget to tell him how you feel."

"I won't," I said. Riku left the room and I fell backwards onto the couch. I stared at the ceiling, excited for, but also dreading my conversation with Sora that was about to take place. I sighed, placing my right hand on my stomach and my left over my face. I heard the shower turn on just as the door opened. I sat back up to see Sora walking toward me. "Hey Sora."

"Goodmorning, Kai," he said. Sora flopped down on the couch next to me and hugged me.

"How was your jog?" I asked, trying to postpone our conversation as much as possible.

"Great," he said. "I ran through a lot of the alleys."

"That's great," I said. "You always did like to free run, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that's why we set up that obstacle course on the backside of our island," he said. "Remember, it took me, Riku, Tidus, you, Wakka, and Selphie two months to get everything just right."

"Yeah, I remember," I laughed. "I was glad the zip line was already there. I don't think we could have done that ourselves."

"I miss those days," Sora said. He sighed and looked down. I closed my eyes and hugged him again.

"_Come on, Kai," Sora called out to Kairi. "I wanna show you something. Me and Riku are the only ones who know about this. Now that you're our new best friend, I wanna show you too."_

"_Sora, I can't run as fast as you," she panted. "Please, slow down."_

"_Aww, ok Kairi," he said. He stopped and let the little, red-haired girl catch up to him. "This is the place."_

_Sora pointed to a small cave, just barely big enough for the two of them to squeeze through. "This is it? It looks scary in there," Kairi said. _

"_That's what I thought when Riku and I found it," he said. Sora smiled big enough to make Kairi smile too. "I heard a monster inside, but Riku helped me be brave. When we went inside, there was no monster. It was just the wind."_

"_Ok, if you say it's ok," little Kairi said. "But don't let go of me." She grabbed his hand, causing the little brown-haired boy to blush._

"_I won't," he said. Sora led Kairi into the cave, through the small tunnel, and into the open area. "This is the place."_

"_Wow, this is so pretty," Kairi said. She had let go of Sora's hand, lost in the beauty of the rather large cave. "But there's something missing. It's too plain."_

_Sora thought for a while. "Hmmm, I know what this place needs," he said excitedly. "A few pictures on the walls!" Sora grabbed a sharp rock and immediately went to carving some scribbles on a large rock. He drew a funny-looking face in a matter of minutes and stepped back to admire his artwork. "There, a masterpiece!"_

_Kairi giggled as he struck a triumphant pose. "I like it," Kairi said. She looked down at the ground and blushed. "Sora, do you think maybe we could draw each other on the wall?"_

_Sora was caught off guard by the suggestion. "Umm…sure Kai," he said, his face redder than a beet. "Here's your own rock." Sora handed her a sharp rock like his own and the two knelt down to the cave wall next to the large door. They began carving each other's faces into the rock, both portraits facing each other. Kairi finished before Sora and watched him. She would never admit it, but she had a little, innocent crush on Sora ever since they met. _

"_Aww, you drew me so pretty," Kairi said as Sora finished. _

"_Thanks, Kai," Sora said, rubbing the back of his head and flashing his trademark grin. _

"Sora, remember the drawings in the cave we did of each other?" I asked. Of course, I knew he remembered. I was just trying to start the conversation.

"Yeah, the ones we added the Paopu fruit to?" he said.

"Yes," I said. I sucked in a deep breath. "Sora, why did you draw the Paopu?"

"Kairi, you know why," he said. He looked confused and I hoped I hadn't hurt him with the question. "I drew it because you're my best friend and I wanted to show that I want to be with you forever."

"Sora, I know why you did it," I said. "The Paopu fruit is probably the most sacred thing on our island. The only people who ever share one are two people in love. Sora…you love me, right?"

Sora was taken off guard again. "Kairi…I…"

"Because…I," I stuttered. "I love you, Sora. I've always felt this way about you, but I was always too afraid you didn't feel the same. But after seeing that fruit when the islands were restored, after you coming to my rescue when Organization XIII kidnapped me, it made it so clear to me how you feel. And the greatest of all was the time you sacrificed your heart to free me. Sora, I was so full of fear and uncertainty that it kept me from saying what I always wanted to. Sora, I love you so much."

A tear left my eye and Sora wiped it away. "Kairi…I don't know what to say other than…that is how I feel. I've been afraid too. I was afraid you didn't feel the same for me. But I was stupid for thinking that. You've shown many times how much you love me. You risked your life to protect me when I was a Heartless. Since you can't become a Heartless, having no Darkness in your heart, they would have killed you."

"I didn't care," I said. "You always protected me, so I chose to save you too."

Sora cupped my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss. All these feelings surged into me at once. Sora took my first kiss, and I couldn't have been happier it was him. As inexperienced as I was, I followed what my body directed me toward. I grabbed his hair and pushed the kiss deeper. He tasted just like I imagined. I was in absolute bliss as I finally released years of pent up feelings and tension into one, passionate kiss.

Sora pulled away a little too soon for my taste. "Kairi, I love you," he said again.

"I love you too," I said.

"I see the two lovebirds have finally cracked," Riku said from behind. He was leaned up against the wall with his arms across his chest and his hair still soaking wet. "I was waiting for you two to finally just let it all out."

Sora and I blushed and turned our heads away. "H…h…how long have you been standing there?" Sora asked.

"I only caught the last half of that little make out session," he said, laughing toward the end of his sentence. "I'm glad you two are finally happy with each other. I was starting to get a little frustrated at how long it was taking for you to get together. Anyway, we're going to be late for our final briefing before we split up."

I sighed. I knew this was our last day together for a while. "I guess we better go," I said. In my mind, I was wondering why Leon had to separate me and Sora. Sure, he had no way of knowing that we would start our relationship. Or maybe…maybe that was his plan all along, to keep Sora and I separate so we wouldn't do anything stupid for the other. I could see why he would think it was a smart idea, but it didn't make me feel any better. It just cemented in my mind the fact that we could never see each other again if something went wrong.

Sora took my hand as we stood up to leave the room. "Don't worry, Kai," he said. "We'll only be apart for a few days. A week, tops. You won't even have time to miss me."

"That's not true, Sora," I said. "I'll miss you the minute we set foot in our ships." I kissed him one more time and we followed Riku through the halls.

We arrived at the meeting room relatively quickly. Mickey, Yuffie, Cloud, Vincent, and Leon were all waiting for us. "About time you showed up, Spike," Cloud said, probably directing it at Sora.

"Cloud, you can't use that nickname for Sora," Yuffie teased. "That's already Barret's name for you."

"I know that," he said emotionlessly. "Just wanted to take the spotlight off of me for once."

"Anyway, glad you could make it," Leon said. "First off, you guys don't have to call me Leon anymore. Radiant Garden is safe, so now I'll go by my real name, Squall Leonhart."

"Squall is your name?" I asked. I'd never heard him called that since I knew him. Though, it had only been two years since we met.

"Yes, and secondly, Cid has programmed the coordinates for each location you are to search into your Gummi Navigation. There are key areas of each world that are most likely to be Xehanort's hideout. If he is even there, that is." He looked at me and Riku. "For you two, you are to search the Badlands and a large fissure on the Keyblade Graveyard." He turned to Sora next. "Sora, you and Mickey are going to do a top-to-bottom sweep of The Castle That Never Was and certain areas of the Dark City."

"Ok, Leon. I mean, Squall, we'll do our best," Sora said.

"That's all we can expect," he said. "Now, get some breakfast and you'll be set to go."

"Yes sir," I said. Sora, Riku, and I split from the rest of them to catch breakfast by ourselves. Riku opened a Corridor of Darkness to the main square of town and we stopped by a restaurant. We entered the diner and took our seats. Sora and I sitting on one side of the booth and Riku on the other. A waitress appeared next to us and we placed our orders. "I'll have the scrambled Chocobo eggs," I said.

"Same here," Sora said.

"Yeah, me too," Riku said, keeping the order simple. Our food arrived quickly and was gone before we knew it.

"Best diner food ever," Sora said.

"I don't know, the one in town back home was pretty good," Riku said.

"I'm going to miss home," Sora said. "We just got back, but now we had to leave it again? That's so crazy."

"Yeah, well, Xehanort has to be stopped," I said. "After that, we can get back to whatever semblance of normal we can scrounge up." The waitress came back with the check and I paid for the food this time, letting her keep the change as a small tip. It was a tradition. Sora, Riku, and I would rotate, in that order, paying for the food whenever we went out.

"Do you think it will ever be the same?" Sora asked. "The same as when we were just normal kids?"

"I doubt it," Riku said. "We're three of the only Keyblade wielders left in this part of the galaxy, and the most powerful at that. All the others are either too far away or are too inexperienced. As long as we're the only option, everyone will come to us with their problems. We're the remnants of a knighthood designated to protect the worlds. It's our duty."

"And the duty of whoever we take as our apprentices," Sora said.

"Apprentices?" I asked.

"Yeah, when you're a Master, you can train an apprentice," Riku said. "Sora and I could take an apprentice right now if we wanted to. You're currently at the apprentice level, Kai."

"Oh," I said.

"We can talk more about this when we are finished," Sora said. "We'll be late for the mission. After we do our recon, we'll meet back up and take down Xehanort. Then we can get on with our lives." Yeah, get on with our lives. That is, if we still had our lives afterward.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Thanks again for all the faves, reviews, alerts this story has gotten. Since I finished Hearts of the Olympians, I have felt my stories have gotten very dry. With this, I want to bring back the sense of magic and adventure that story had. I want this to feel, not like you're just reading another fanfiction by some unemployed college student (a shot at myself hahaha), but rather an immersive adventure where you can actually care about the characters and feel the same magic you do when you play the Kingdom Hearts games. I hope I'm succeeding at this. Thank you all again, and I hope to get the other chapters of my stories out as soon as possible.<p> 


End file.
